


Fire And Thunder

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Refractory Period, Porn with pretensions of plot, References to Norse Mythology, because gods, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: Down in Asgard's Vault, causing Ragnarok, the Tesseract wasn’t the only thing that caught Loki’s eye. The Eternal Flame looked pretty good, too...Thor finds out at an inconveniently intimate moment.





	Fire And Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming to realize that the number of Avengers just keeps growing, and owning all of them would be extremely difficult and time-consuming, and all in all more trouble than it's worth.

“Tell me, Loki,” Thor pants, and shoves his cock deeper. “Tell me how good it feels.”

It _feels_ as though Loki has been on the edge for hours, though it’s been less than one since Thor first put him on his back and stuffed his cock in Loki’s ass. He’s so close to coming he could scream from it, if it weren’t so blissful. Two years since Thor last fucked him, hard and fast against a column as they escaped from Asgard to hunt Malekith, and Loki hadn’t realized quite how much he missed it until now.

It feels better than any of the pleasures Loki toyed with on Sakaar. It feels _almost_ as good - maybe, maybe better - than sitting on Asgard’s throne.

“ _Brother_ ,” Thor growls, and slams into him hard enough that the backs of Loki’s spread thighs sting from the impact. “Tell me.”

Loki grins sharply and fists a hand in what’s left of Thor’s hair. “Make me.”

He’s expecting Thor to keep up the punishing thrusts, to fuck the words right out of him. He’s expecting a hand on his cock in a bribe. He’s expecting Thor to grip him by the throat and squeeze ever so slightly, half threat and half warning.

Instead of that - _any_ of that - Thor bends lower, mouth right by Loki’s ear. “Please, Loki,” he murmurs, and Loki’s bones quiver. “Brother. Please. Let me hear you.”

Thor begging, Thor pleading, Thor _bowed_ in supplication-

It is the last push that sends Loki over the edge. His orgasm is a white rush through him, a flood of heat and light that leaves Loki blinded to anything else. The crashing burst of it turns back on him in waves, each barely lesser than the last. Thor’s cock is still in him, still working, and his hand is tight in Loki’s hair, the pull of it keeping the sensations going.

But there is an afterglow at the bottom, and eventually Loki settles into it. The long-held tension in his limbs has faded, not completely, but enough for now, and he savors it. Thor’s cock is a warm, pleasant stretch and the hot bulk of his brother’s body is wrapped around him like a blanket.

Loki sighs satisfaction and lowers his arms to Thor’s shoulders, holding his brother close. Perhaps it _was_ worth giving up the throne, to have this back.

“Loki,” Thor growls, pulling away from him, and Loki stills.

“What?”

Thor pokes him in the chest. “Look.”

Loki drags an eye open unwillingly and meets Thor’s. “ _What._ ”

Thor slaps him this time, right over his sternum. “That.”

Loki looks down and- Ah.

Well, that’s inconvenient.

Flickering orange flame is running beneath his skin, curling around his flesh like a friendly cat. He is alight with it, casting a glow onto the walls and gilding Thor’s frame. There isn’t an inch of Loki spared. It’s as if his muscles are lined with burning oil.

Loki meant to keep this a better secret, a blade in his arsenal to pull out when it would make the most difference. Too late now.

He smiles up at Thor and runs his fingers through his short hair. “I can explain…”

“What is this, Loki?”

“Oh, just something I picked up on Sakaar,” he says casually, before realizing it sounds like he’s contracted some hideous disease. “A trick, that is.”

Thor leans back a little, shifting his cock inside of Loki. “I was raised to be King of Asgard since my birth. You think I don’t know one of Asgard’s treasures when I see it?”

True, not even Thor could be that stupid. Loki rolls his eyes. “Why ask questions when you already know the answer?”

“Just checking if you’re still a liar.”

“Again: _why ask questions when you already know the answer_?”

“Really, Loki, you _took_ the _Eternal Flame?_ ”

“ _You_ sent me into the vault unsupervised! What did you think I would do, _not_ steal everything in sight?”

Thor’s grip in Loki’s hair tightens even further, almost past the point where the pain feels good. It’s a balance that requires a certain amount of care to reach, on Thor’s part. He’s still annoyed, so far, not angry.

Still hard, too.

Thor stares down at the evidence of Loki’s theft, burning bright across his entire body, and lifts his free hand to trace a particularly strong flare over Loki’s ribs.

“Does it please you?” Loki goads. “Awakening the Eternal Flame with nothing but your cock? I had it perfectly contained before you came along.”

Thor just grunts, but Loki can see he’s thinking about it. His cock is throbbing insistently in Loki’s ass, twitching from the force of Thor’s restraint.

Loki clenches down and Thor shudders. “Come on, brother. I can feel you’re not _that_ upset with me.”

“What else did you take?”

Loki sighs and shakes his head with a smirk. He’s not giving up that easily.

Thor fucks him in a deep, brutal stroke that punches straight through Loki’s oversensitive body. His thighs tense to do it again and ah, perhaps Loki is giving up that easily.

“All right! The Tesseract, the Casket of Ancient Winters, Freya’s cloak, Borr’s helmet, that cursed box from Alfheim that nobody can open - I found Gungnir on my way out, how did you just _drop it_ \- oh, and the sword wielded by the first Valkyrie.”

Thor growls and thrusts again, and Loki feels the exhaustion sear him down to his toes.

He smacks Thor in the arm. “That _last_ one is a present for _our_ Valkyrie, I’ll have you know.”

“Have you given it to her?”

“I’m waiting for the right moment.”

Of all things, that makes Thor laugh. “Which will be when?”

Loki rolls his eyes again. “When she won’t immediately stab me with it after.”

Thor grins and shakes his head, before dropping it to press into Loki’s shoulder affectionately. Loki brings his hands to Thor’s back and lets them settle there. He’s still glowing, the Eternal Flame feeding off his release, but the brightness of it seems to be fading a little, as he regains his strength. He feels almost back to normal.

Almost ready to do something about Thor’s cock still up his ass.

“Well,” Thor says at length, and runs a hand down Loki’s thigh. “Even Hela didn’t _keep_ the Eternal Flame once she’d used it on her army. You’ve outdone our sister by far. I told you that you could be more than mischief. Maybe… Hm.” He pauses, and presses a kiss into Loki’s neck. “Maybe I’ll call you the God of Fire.”

Loki almost chokes. “You cannot be serious.”

“Why not?” Thor says, almost idly, and kisses Loki’s neck again, lips right over his pulse point. “I’m King and my word is law, you know. I say that my brother, quick and changeable, beautiful and dangerous, capable of laying waste to entire battlefields, who stole the entire Eternal Flame, is _worthy_ -” Loki hates how he shudders at that word - “of the title.”

Thor’s hips start moving again, a little gentler, but relentless this time, as Thor chases his own release. Loki holds on to him, arms tight around Thor’s back, as his body arches up to meet the thrusts.

“God of Fire,” Thor whispers again, and runs a massive hand down Loki’s thigh to squeeze his ass. “Yes, I like that much better.”

Loki is powerless to do anything but take it - and now that he has, he is _not_ giving it back. His head spins as Thor’s slow fucking builds up. With each thrust he sees a new vision of himself, a burning column at Thor’s side, turning their enemies to smoke, singeing Heimdall’s hair-

He’s not going to _stop_ being the God of Mischief, after all-

Loki grins at the ceiling of their quarters, and brings a hand up to the back of Thor’s neck, keeping him where Loki wants. “I accept,” he says, with what air Thor hasn’t fucked right out of his lungs. “I think I’ll enjoy this. Are you quite sure you wanted to set me loose with this power at my fingertips?”

“The position comes with duties,” Thor grunts, increasing the pace. His cock slams home again and again, hipbones digging into Loki’s ass. Beneath them, the bed is shaking, frame knocking against the wall.

Loki can feel the beginnings of a second orgasm curling in his belly. The Eternal Flame rises again to meet it. “Does it. Let me guess…”

Thor’s lightning comes out in response, blue-white sparks jumping over his skin and between his fingers. He’s close; Loki can feel his thighs trembling, the rhythm getting desperate.

“You lost Mjolnir. You need a new weapon to command. And you think I’ll do.” Loki’s aiming for a sneer but it comes out far too eager. He does like the idea of being Thor’s right hand, trusted to fight for him, his most powerful asset. “You’ll set me loose and sit back to watch me claim your victory. And you know I’m too hungry to _use_ this power to refuse you. It’ll be just like Sakaar all over again, only with _you_ spectating with a glass of wine and _me_ fighting for the glory. Is that about right, Thor?”

“Actually…” Thor changes his angle and hits Loki’s prostate dead center, and Loki groans at the flood of sparks along his nerves. “Your first duty, brother, will be to keep my bed warm.”

Loki laughs. “I destroyed Asgard with this Flame - don’t you think that’s rather a comedown? Don’t you think I’m capable of _more?_ ”

He’s teasing, of course. He has no objections to being in Thor’s bed as often as possible. Of calling up power to serve Thor’s pleasure and watching him fall apart just like Asgard did. Loki’s certainly enjoying himself right now.

“We’ll find out,” Thor says, and uses the hand still on Loki’s ass to open him wider for his cock. “I don’t think even you know what you can do yet.”

“Hela reanimated an army,” Loki gasps. His blood is pounding so loud he can barely hear Thor anymore, or himself. “If I’ve _outdone_ her - what I can do could be quite a lot.”

Thor’s muscles tense, standing out taut, as he holds Loki to him and fucks him harder still. “Powerful Loki,” Thor hisses through gritted teeth. “My lovely, lethal brother-”

“Yes,” Loki says, and runs both hands over Thor’s hair. “Yes, I am.”

Thor comes with a shout and a lance of lightning straight into Loki’s core. Loki screams and arches as his own orgasm is shocked out of him, body electrified and nerves hitting their limit all at once. The Eternal Flame rushes to fill him again, licking into every corner and spreading faster than he can think. His arms are tight around Thor’s shoulders, clinging to what stability he can, but Thor is shaking with the intensity of it too. Loki can feel them both, the fire running under his skin and the lightning dancing on top of it.

He comes back to himself as the power ebbs, bit by bit. His foot is threatening to cramp from how tightly he’s wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. There’s sweat under his hair, and his neck’s caught at an awkward angle because Thor’s head is in the way. The orange light he’s casting has died down to embers, enough to see shadowy shapes but no more. Thor’s lightning is just an occasional spark now, drifting lazily from point to point before disappearing.

Ever so slowly, Loki unwinds himself to relax against the bed, stretching out and guiding Thor down to lie on top of him. Loki combs idly through Thor’s hair, running his nails over his scalp, and luxuriates in the weight pinning him down and Thor’s seed slicking his insides. Their legs tangle together down the far end of the bed.

Thor chuckles, and runs a hand down Loki’s side. “Two releases, and I didn’t touch your cock once.” He lifts his head and his hips, and grins as he slides that hand between their bodies. “Have you got a third in you?”

Loki slaps him half-heartedly on the shoulder. “Careful, Thunderer, before I burn your bed to ashes with you in it.”

Thor captures Loki’s hand and brings it to his lips. Kisses it softly, but with feeling. “So long as you’re in it with me, I think I’ll forgive you.”

Loki knows what it means, and feels it catch in his chest. _Stay with me_.

Thor hasn’t asked him yet, and Loki hasn’t said anything either way. He’d never meant to let himself fall under anyone’s control again, after reaching Asgard’s throne, and Thor is King now; there is no doubt that Loki is beneath him. And yet… Loki is Asgard’s savior, and the King’s brother, and properly respected as such - the first time he’s earned respect instead of stealing it, or being denied his due. Thor’s cock is not to be turned down lightly, and it’s interesting that Thor hasn’t even tried to make Loki hand any of his loot over to him. And then there’s this whole _God of Fire_ thing, that’s definitely worth a look…

Loki cups Thor’s cheek and guides him in for a kiss. Thor comes easily, his lips parted and tongue seeking Loki’s, and doesn’t even ask for an answer to his question. He kisses Loki like this is all he wants in the world, like somehow Loki’s lies and evasions and trickery are enough for him.

Loki parts their lips to take a breath, and caresses Thor’s cheek with his fingertips. He won’t make Thor any promises; he’d feel trapped by them even if he wanted to stay. Besides, Thor’s smarter than to believe any promise out of Loki’s mouth. But he also refuses to leave his brother with nothing. Not this time.

“Let’s see about that third release, shall we?”

It’s not a _Yes_. It’s not. But Thor smiles like it is, and maybe Loki can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/) for people who like tumblrs.
> 
> Thanks to [Apples](http://appleslostherpassword.tumblr.com/) and [Haldane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane) for the beta work!


End file.
